Summoning: Black Cat Path
by Naevys
Summary: What if there was more to Kakashi's excuses than met the eye? What if Kakashi had his own stalker in the form of a sadistic black cat that loved nothing more than to cause him trouble? What if there was more to this 'cat's' behaviour than any of them knew? Slash. AU.


**A.N - I have decided to brave the world of fan fiction once more and post the beginning of a story that has been bugging me for a while now. If possible I can probably wrap this up rather quickly but I believe this story has the potential to last longer than just a few chapters, we'll just have to see how it goes. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

 **Warnings: AU. Rated - M. Slash. OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto and make no profit from this.**

* * *

A brisk wind blew through the alley, sending leaves and discarded wrappers skittering across the ground. The pungent smell of rotting food and human waste filled the narrow path, made only worse by the hot morning sun that beamed down upon the village. It was a relatively secluded area, only ever really used as a shortcut to the market district, explaining why it was in such a sorry state.

He had hoped it would be an ideal location to hide for the time being... but in the end it was of little to no use to him.

He had already been found.

At the opposite end of the alley, opposite of him, a small figure sat primly upon the ground; the grime coated floor was irrelevant to the dark coated feline.

Despite himself and all of his experience he took an involuntary step back - quickly disguising the nervous movement as a simple shift of stance. He could only wince when the cat's sharp ears twitched and its green gaze narrowed, a haughty sort of amusement curling its lips from his fear. It had not been fooled. Swallowing dryly, his mouth seemingly unable to produce any saliva in the presence of this beast, he sent the sadistic feline his patented eye smile (if it was a little on the shaky side nobody could blame him) and nodded his head in greeting.

Meanwhile he mapped out all the routes of escape.

"Mah, Kuro-chan, we really have to stop running into each other like this." he said with a nervous chuckle, his face feeling stiff as he forced his smile to stay in place.

As usual he received no response. Instead the feline lift a paw and daintily began to lick at its silken black fur, sharp claws gleaming in the light.

He shuddered at the clear threat, recalling the many vivid memories of when those very same claws had torn into his skin, making him look like he'd been subjected to a particularly vicious wind jutsu. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you in all your grace each and every morning Kuro." he covered for his mistake, trying to make it sound as genuine as possible.

Immediately the claws were retracted and the feline preened under the praise, sending him an impossibly shy glance before snootily turning up his nose and placing down its paw.

"I don't suppose you could let me pass just this once-" he attempted but was cut off by an enraged hiss, the feline now up on all fours with its back arched high and all its brilliantly black fur bristled in a decidedly threatening manner. To any other the display would be adorable, the intimidation tactic serving to make the feline look like a large ball of black fluff, but to Kakashi...

Let it be said that there was more to this seemingly innocent cat than met the eye. To this day he swore that the feline had some kind of training in tracking and ambush, more than likely in assault as well. The menace had shed more of Kakashi's blood in the past year than any other foe he had faced to this day. OK. So he might be exaggerating? He had been through a war after all - but all those instincts that had kept him alive in that very same war warned him that one misstep and this 'cat' would unleash hell upon him and his home. It was enough to make his wary.

"Sorry, sorry Kuro-chan, but my cute little genins are waiting for me." he said, raising his hands in the universal gesture of 'I mean you no harm'.

Before the cat could launch itself at him like a woman scorned he remembered the item he had prepared just in case exactly this happened "W-wait Kuro-chan, I'm sure we can come to an agreement? In fact..." he hastened to say, pulling out a small package from his ninja pouch quickly enough that the crouching cat paused in its motion to attack him "I'm sure we could strike a deal that would benefit us both!" he said with false cheer.

Curiosity killed the cat as the saying goes and he knew he had the little menace hook, line and sinker. This cat was cautious though and seemed to take a few moments to think about the offer before accepting, cocking its head it looked at the parcel in his hand contemplatively before its own intrigue overpowered its worries and it nodded its head regally.

Releasing a sigh of relief he smiled slightly beneath his face mask and allowed himself to relax just slightly "This here is fatty tuna, I-" he had to pause briefly to dodge the cat as it launched itself at his hand, claws just skimming the brown paper that concealed the pricey fish "Ah, ah, ah" he said in a sing song voice whilst eye smiling once more, glad to finally have the upper hand for once in their twisted relationship. "You can have this _if_ , and that is only _if_ , you allow me to pass without trouble." he said whilst wagging his finger condescendingly at the now affronted cat and having to dodge the irate fur ball once again.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously, flickering between the supposed 'tuna' and the silver haired ninja. It didn't take long for it to decide. With a decidedly catty smirk it gestured for the jounin to place it on the ground with a flick of its tail, giving a slight accepting nod with its head once again.

Not waiting for the cat to change its mind Kakashi placed the parcel upon the floor before leaping to the rooftops, waving over his shoulder as he called "See you Kuro-chan!" before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

The cat looked to the spot where the human had once stood before its eyes came alight with pure mischief. Pushing up and onto its hind-legs the cat stood there with ease, a single paw raised to its mouth as though to cover its smirk before speaking in a soft sultry tone, "You can't get rid off me that easily Kakashi-kun..." it said with a soft chuckle, whiskers twitching in glee. Sniffing the air it looked down to the package on the ground warily before its stomach growled so loudly that it echoed off of the alley walls and it submitted to its hunger; drool slipped from its lips as its feline paws hungrily tore into the first good meal it had received in a long time. "But - I guess - this gets you - a minute or so - head start!" it mewled between mouthful after sweet mouthful of heavenly fish, all the while moaning and groaning over the orgasmic flavour that exploded in its mouth.

To any that saw the cat sat in the alley they would swear it ate just like a human would, seated upon his posterior with his legs stretched out in front, eating with its paws and licking its claws. Then again Konoha was a ninja village, so those that that did take any notice that morning simply put it down to 'ninja-tricks' and left it at that. It was this attitude that made Kuro the cat decide to take up home in the streets of Konoha, despite the danger that these 'ninja' presented... well that and a certain silver-haired jounin of course.


End file.
